dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Slang
Players of Dofus often talk using slang (list). Some of the more Dofus related terms are summarised below. AoE Short for Area of effect. LoS Short for Line of sight. Aggro See the Aggro page. Aie ! A term that indicates that you are ready for a battle. You can do this by clicking on your character and selecting "Slap", but some people might type it instead. Typed variations might include "Aie" "aie" "i" "a" "pie" "! eiA" or anything similar. Category:Game information char Short for "character". Since most people create more than 1 character, it's not uncommon for someone to say "brb I have to switch char" or "I think I have that ring on my other char". co-ords Short for co-ordinates. If you are asked "co-ords?" by someone that means "What are your co-ordinates?" cracks An abbreviation for crackrocks or the place where crackrocks can be found. For example: 'Let's go the cracks' or 'I'm killing some cracks'. These shortened titles are used for other monsters and location of attacking a monster are often given their name. DC DC is an acronym that means "disconnected." Players use this when Dofus suddenly logs them off because the connection with the server was disrupted. This can happen in the middle of battles, and it is not their fault so please don't get angry at them. DT This usually means "Dark Treechnids" but can also mean "Dragoturkeys". dung This is a short (but bad) abbreviation for "dungeon". When someone says "lets do gob dung", they mean "Lets do Gobball Dungeon", not "Lets do Gobball droppings". F2P :See also : Payment F2P is an acronym that means Free To Play, indicating that a player does not have a paid account. F2P is the opposite of P2P. GM GM is an acronym that means Game Mod, Game Master or General Moderator. Hybrid Hybrid means "Something of mixed origin or composition" this refers mostly to the distribution of status points and spell points (based on the status points) on builds to exploit a more versatile build but with a less massive power compare to a pure build. Opinion: It is common amongst players to 'Assume' that races in the game were only developed around one spell or element. This is incorrect. The term 'Hybrid' applies to people who use the full potential of the class and don't just rely on one spell or element which was never intended. Yes it is true of course that if a player chooses to build his stats around one spell or element he is classed as 'pure build' and can cause higher damage then a player who plays a race as was intended. 'Pure' is perhaps the wrong term for a build that relies on one element, 'Restricted' or 'Limited' are perhaps better terms in comparison to a Hybrid player. kk K, in most MMORPGs, is used to signify one thousand (1000) of whatever currency is used in the game. However in Dofus, the official abbreviation of Kamas (the unit of money in the game) is also K. Due to this, k means kamas (single unit) and kk means thousand Kamas. Some people also use "kk" when they mean "OK" or "yes", as in - Steve: "Hey let's go fight cracklers" Joe: "kk" lvl an abbreviation for level. This is mostly used by people trying to find out someones level.eg:'lvls' '39' '20' Nerf Nerf is slang for making a character less powerful, in order to promote game balance, or fairness. See also Wikipedia:Nerf (computer gaming) OMW OMW is an acronym that means On My Way. Most commonly used during group hunts so the others can delay the start of a battle until you reach the map. P2P :See also : Payment P2P is an acronym that means Pay To Play, indicating that a player has a paid account. P2P is the opposite of F2P. Perc :See also : Perceptor Short for "Perceptor" the centaur tax collectors of Guilds. S>/B> Means they are either selling or buying the list of items following the S> or B> SO This usually means "Soft Oak" or "Soft Oak dungeon". Tnl This means 'To Next Level'. Players often type '%xp% tnl'. eg. 43% tnl. However if you read this aloud, you can see it doesn't read correctly. The %xp% command outputs the percentile of the level completed, not the remaining percentile to complete. 100-%xp% tnl would make more sense. W/C W/C is an acronym that means "Wrong chat", indicating that a player accidently sent a message over the wrong chat channel. WC is also commonly used as short version of Gobball War Chief.